Sweet Sixteen
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Lizzie's 16'th birthday. What will her parents and Gordo give her? Fluff all the way LG One shotsongfic


Sweet Sixteen  
  
A/N A sweet short one shot song fic. Goes with Hilary's song Sweet Sixteen. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Lizzie opened the door welcoming Gordo and his family. She couldn't stop smiling. Today she was turning sixteen! "Hey Gordo! Mr. and Mrs. Gordon!" She greeted them and led them into the living room.  
  
Today I'm gonna ride away  
  
And feel the sun throughout my hair  
  
Finally free to be who I wanna be  
  
Who that is I don't really care  
  
The next thing she knew she was back at the door opening it to reveal Miranda and her family. "Hey Miranda! Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez!" She greeted them and took them into the living room and they sat with the Gordon's.  
  
'Cuz I've got friends who love me  
  
Blue skies are above me  
  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
  
Lizzie sat at the table surrounded by her family and friends. It was time for her to make a wish. She closed her eyes not once dropping her smile. She knew what she wanted. Then she opened them and blew out the candles on her cake and then everybody started eating cake.  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Gonna spread my wings  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
It's my chance to shine  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Discovering  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Gordo pulled Lizzie aside after they had eaten cake. "Lizzie come outside I want to give you your birthday present." He told her smiling and pulled her out. When they where outside Gordo turned to Lizzie and kissed her. "Happy birthday Lizzie." Lizzie was shocked but not much. At least she had gotten what she wished for.  
  
Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance  
  
Radio is blastin' and the top is down  
  
After a few more minutes outside Gordo and Lizzie came back inside and Jo and Sam stood up. "Lizzie we want to give you your birthday present now." They said smiling. Lizzie nodded and everybody followed the McGuire's outside.  
  
There ain't nothing' in my way  
  
'Cept the traffic of L.A.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Thanks so much!" She said sitting in her new car. She got up and hugged both her parents. "Come on lets go back inside everybody." She told them.  
  
And I've got friends who love me  
  
Bright stars shine above me  
  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
  
That night when Matt, Sam and Jo were all sleeping Lizzie lie in bed awake thinking this was the best day of her life. Gordo kissed her and her parents had gotten her a car and Matt didn't bug her all day!  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Gonna spread my wings  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
It's my chance to shine  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Discovering  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Lizzie wondered about how her life would be from now on. Turning to a different age didn't feel any different and it didn't make you look any older. But you jut went up a number that said you were older.  
  
Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there  
  
She wondered if Gordo really liked her. She loved him more than anything and was going to tell him soon.  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Gonna spread my wings  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
It's my chance to shine  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Discovering  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Lizzie got up the next day. It was like any other day and it didn't feel different. She ate breakfast, went to school, hung out with Miranda and then went over to Gordo's house.  
  
I wanna know what it feels like  
  
I need to see it from the inside  
  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
By the end of the day Lizzie and Gordo were boyfriend and girlfriend. They loved each other very much.  
  
I wanna know what it feels like  
  
I need to see it from the inside  
  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
The End  
  
A/N So tell me what you think? Was it good, bad? Please review!  
  
Happy birthday Hilary Duff! 


End file.
